Just Once This Weekend
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Disregarding their usual trip to the Legendary Hidden Temple, they had hoped for a simple weekend at the beach, until siblings Noah and Sadie find themselves being forced to share a bedroom.


**JUST ONCE THIS WEEKEND**

Chapter One.

Years had come and gone since he had helped bring back an ancient civilisation and solved the Legend of the Hidden Temple, and while they had gone back every summer in order to solve more mysteries in the temple and see the sights, the now sixteen-year-old Noah found himself getting dragged elsewhere for his family's holiday. Not that he hadn't known in advance, as this year's picker, Sadie, had come to him and asked if he minded not going back this year. Apparently she had already checked with their little brother and his monkey friend and after getting their parents to agree to take Mikey back for a few weeks to visit his family in the Temple. Their brother had agreed. Leaving Noah as her only possible objection, which much to her shock, she found herself not getting.

Which was more evidence for the older girl that her little brother had changed as of late.

Since the teenager had finally moved on from his sole hobby of trying to solve the temple into becoming an award winning champion rower. Much to the shock of the entire family as they recalled past Noah who would have had to spend hours just prepping a canoe to get in it, just to say no when finally getting onto it due to his _issues_.

While she had missed a party where she had been planning on hooking up with a sexy blonde, Sadie had been there for the competition where the teenager had finally won gold. Though the girl found himself struggling with what happened afterwards, heading down to the locker rooms to await for Noah to come out so they could celebrate. While he did come out for a moment, Sadie noticed that he hadn't fully gotten dressed yet.

Noah's shirtless body had been fully on display.

At least for his older sister, Noah was at least wearing some white cargo shorts and from the waistband peeking out from below the shorts, he had some Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Which on another boy would have been a sexy sight. But seeing them on her little brother was definitely confusing for the older teenage girl.

It was this confusion that only kept growing as Noah refused the chance to go back to the Hidden Temple where he was almost treated like a god among men for saving the kingdom and returning them all to life. She was pretty sure that Zuma had offered her little brother the pick of any of the women there or even the chance to become his _queen_, if Noah was interested in that. The sixteen-year-old so far had been dumb enough to miss all of the hints and flat out offerings as being serious so hadn't taken King Zuma up. Not that King seemed to mind or stop with the offering.

Offerings that had gotten a little more flirty, once Noah had begun working out due to his rowing club; with King Zuma noticing just how developed his saviour was becoming. Something that Sadie was keeping track off, since she didn't just want her little brother taken for his looks and what he did.

He deserves someone who loved him.

With the Hidden Temple out of the family plans, it became a question of where they were going to go on Holiday instead, with Sadie first looking at a Cabin out in the woods for some adventures before deciding to keep it simple and fun by going to the beach. The girl awkwardly realised later that night after informing the family of her choice, that this would mean seeing her sixteen-year-old's brothers developing chest once more.

It hadn't been like that the last time she had checked, with Noah just beginning to develop a young four-pack at the time with two very small pale pink nipples adorning his pecs. Along with a very cute innie belly-button along with a light patch of dark brown arm-pit hair. Showcasing that the young teen was growing up. She knew that her brother had developed since then, with his body getting more muscular just from the occasional view that she got when he wore his yacht club bottle green and white wife beater. A wife beater that was hiding his new definition from her, which would soon be disappearing and his sixteen-year-old body being revealed to her again.

While Sadie thought about begging for the chance to swap locations, the thought of seeing just how much Noah had developed stayed in her mind and she ended up going with it for a chance to check him out without it being creepy. Sister's didn't just go and perv on their brother's chest, in normal lives and she didn't want to scare him off or make him think that she was weird. She managed to settle down her thoughts of seeing her developed and nearly grown up slightly younger brother, and decided to just await what would happen on the holiday.

It was just a weekend at the beach, she doubted anything would actually happen.

As to be expected in the stranger life Sadie had come to lead, all hell broke loose on day one. The family arrived late friday night, with the full moon casting a white light onto a cliff-side beach house when they pulled into the driveway. Since they wouldn't visit the beach until morning, Sadie changed into her pajamas after claiming her bedroom. The girl did not look around very much, completely skipping over one important detail.

On any other holiday with the _whole_ family, everyone would have the liberty or their own room, or at the very least the brothers would have to share while Sadie got a space to herself as she was the eldest. So when Noah opened the bedroom door for apparently no reason, Sadie almost screamed. She was in the middle of pulling a knee-length striped blue button up over her body and since it was only half way down when Noah walked in the sixteen-year-old boy got a full view of his sister wearing some lacy black panties. Only a peek, as Sadie pulled the shirt down quickly.

"NOAH!" The girl hissed. Her hands were gripping the hem of her button up, pulling it lower to make sure Noah could see nothing. "Why are you in my room, I'm getting changed!"

"In-into _that?_" Noah asked with pink cheeks, looking up and down her very revealing pyjamas. Slinging his backpack off his shoulder and onto the floor, he tried to look anywhere else. "Are you sure you want to wear that, si-since we're sharing a room?"

Sadie deadpanned, staring Noah dead in the eye. His blush was only getting brighter, and the boy's chocolate eyes were still wide open. "What do you mean…? We're sharing a room? I always get my own room, and we're not kids who need to share one! Why can't you sleep in the other room?"

Shrinking slightly, Noah slowly closed the door. Now their parents couldn't hear the argument. "What '_other room'_? There's this one, and mom and dad's only. Dudley's already sleeping on the couch with Mikey! After they suggested he sleep in their room… they said we're downsizing since it would cost less money…"

Both rolled their eyes.

"So unless you want me to sleep on the _small_ couch all weekend… with Dudley and a monkey…" He looked down again just for a moment, hating that he was picturing her half naked body.

"Well I didn't bring any other pyjamas, so you're just going to have to deal with it okay!" Sadie snapped, a blush touching her tanned cheeks. Turning away, she started to rifle through her bags in hopes that there was anything but jeans, skirts and swimsuits she could wear to bed. Coming up with nothing, the girl refused to admit that she hadn't packed anything remotely wearable. So dove back in, throwing clothes around.

Little did the girl realise that bending over her bed like that was giving Noah the _perfect_ view of her round, juicy ass. The shirt had ridden up, resting on the small over her back and revealing everything to the sixteen-year-old boy. Licking his lips without meaning to, Noah's eyes couldn't decide whether to focus on her tanned ass cheeks or pussy through the black lace. So lost in the haze of lust that smacked him in the face, the boy didn't realise how badly his six-inch cock was throbbing in his jeans. Pinned up against his leg, the length was fully erect in seconds. And as Sadie searched in vain, her ass jiggled around enticingly. If it had been _anyone_ bar his own big sister, the boy wouldn't have been able to hold off from taking advantage.

Or at least desiring to, since he knew within that he couldn't just _take _advantage, no matter how much the girl made him.

Even now, however, the thoughts of pulling her panties aside and digging into her hot pussy was running through Noah's mind. Becoming almost unbearable, to the point that subconsciously a hand reached low to palm his hard cock to the sight. Noah bit his lip, whining a little when Sadie straightened up and hid the sight from him.

Quickly, his hand returned to his side. Even if the bulge was obvious, it would be way worse if Sadie saw him almost jerking off to her ass.

"Ugh," Sadie turned over, sitting on the end of the bed. With her legs spread apart, Noah could still see her panties just as clearly as she could see his bulge. Ignoring it as she didn't want to bring up her brother's hardness, the girl picked some clothes and placed them back into her bag. "You can stay, just careful where you look. I only wear this at home when my door is locked,"

"No biggie," Hooking his fingers under his baggy shirt, Noah slowly started to peel it off. Revealing his stunning developed body to his sister, the boy casually threw it on the floor. "I only wear boxers for bed, too. One weekend like this won't hurt, right?"

"I…" Trailing off, Sadie's eyes explored Noah.

Lean and defined, the sixteen-year-old's olive chest had a sweet six-pack etched in and his pecs hard sharpened as rowing became more intense. Granting him both that sexy body and biceps to match. Even Noah's nipples hard darkened up as tan seeped into his skin, taking away that cute aura he use to give and being replaced by the hunk standing there now in just a pair of skinny jeans. Noah's v-line had deepened as well, helping to lead down Sadie's eyes back to his erect cock.

"I think… th-that one weekend wi-will b-b-be fine…" She stuttered, with her throat dry. "We, um, we're brother and s-sister after all,"

Glad to see she was perving on him just as much as he was suddenly perving on her, Noah started to undo his jeans. Deciding to tease, however, the boy looked up at her. "Um, could you look away so I can change? Brothers and sisters don't go naked in front of each other, right?"

"Um," Sadie bit her lip, "Right…"

When she went to turn away, Noah stopped her.

"Before you _turn _around… did you want to help me pick some boxers? J-just so I don't get something you don't want to see me in! You know… don't want to ruin our… _time,_ this weekend…" The sixteen-year-old offered with a light smirking blush, holding up a few of his boxers. Some weren't just boxers, instead being a pair of two of Noah's boxer briefs.

Much to his shock, Sadie got up then crossed the room. Taking a seat on the bed opposite where he laid his things, she picked out and laid a few pairs of his boxers down without a word. Every now and then she would silently look up and almost strip the boy with her eyes, before looking back down at the collection. Surprisingly, Sadie even picked out a pair of boxer briefs to pick from. Most of them were simple designs being stripes or polka dots, while a few more expensive pairs had detailed designs and softer fabric. Noah smirked as he pointed out his favourite pair: camo green with short legs and a loose flap that looked like it would let his cock fall out at any moment.

"What about _these _ones?"

While Sadie had others in mind but after imagining them on her younger brother's body and knowing this was her perfect chance to see his dick, she agreed and thrust them into the boy's hand. "Those ones… definitely."

"You totally sure? My, uh… my dick falls out of them sometimes," Noah admitted, wanting to make sure Sadie was _warned _just in case it happened.

Unaware that his sister's mouth had gone dry as she gulped from the thought.

"Just tuck it in quickly." Sadie said fast.

Turning around, the teenage girl stared at a wall. Her mind raced with images of her little brother nude just feet away, hearing it as he stripped out of and kicked his jeans against the wall. His hard cock would be swinging between his legs right now, with Sadie imagining her brother's sexy piece of meat and blushing from her own imagination. Pricking her ears, Sadie listened to Noah drop his current underwear. Finding herself wondering just what her younger brother had been wearing all day. It only took a few seconds before Noah was dressed again, his body completely revealed aside from a small pair of camo green boxers. His cock was still erect and tucked up to one side, pinning the head into the hem.

"Well, since _you _picked them out… what do you think of them?" He asked, the teenager posing for his older sister. Subconsciously, flexing.

Turning back, Sadie's eyes widened. Not expecting that she could see such a perfect outline of his cock.

"Very… uh," The girl gulped, "Tight."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that, Saide. I'd fix that but um, we kinda got to share." Noah excused, glancing down at his cock as it throbbed. The already small boxers were pulled tight around his six-inch length, bulging heavily and _almost_ showing off through the fabric. Smirking evilly, he decided to tease his older sister: "And I doubt you want to see me _deal _with it."

Very carefully, his older sister reached out and palmed his cock. A shudder ran down the boy's spine as the next words left her mouth. "I'll deal with it… So we don't have to worry about it, right?"

Despite the shudder, Noah kept his words playful. "Oh, well I guess it couldn't hurt for you to handle _it _just one time this weekend…"

Moving her hand slowly up and down the concealed length, Sadie climbed off the bed then kneeled down between Noah's legs. Slender fingers running along the middle, causing another shudder by the lightness of its touch. When high enough moving on to teasing the throbbing mushroom head, making its owner groan and lean back. Sadie moved back down to unbutton the boy's boxers then pulled Noah's cock out of the fly.

"S-Shit… Sades…" Noah muttered, shocked that his sister was actually doing this.

Gasping at the view of her young brother's thick six-inch length, a length bigger than many of the boys are her school. "Damn, Noah…"

Looking directly into Noah's eyes, she curled her fingers around the base. Squeezing it lightly in a way that was like pure bliss. With a nice grip on his sizable cock, Sadie started to slowly stroke the younger boy so they could relieve him of this erection, hopefully putting both of their minds to rest about each other's body without going too far. And while she _wanted_ to feel up his sexy lean body, running a hand over the six-pack, Sadie held back so it didn't get weirder.

Leaning back against the wall, as he was being jerked off by a slow and talented hand, Noah's moans were kept low. His slim chest rising and falling faster as Sadie picked up and pace on his cock, moving up and down so teasingly that he wanted to buck his hips.

"Mm… _sooo _good Sadie!"

"Um… D-d-do you feel, uh, close?" Sadie asked, her warm breath blowing against his throbbing cock. The darkish pink mushroom head flared and softened, betraying its pleasure. And as her grip tightened a little, a drop of precum began to ooze from the head. Something that confused the girl who had never had sex. Having given up the party which would have been a night she could have lost her virginity to a hot blonde named Henry Hart, for one of Noah's rowing competitions. "Um, wh-what is _that?_"

"Really? Super Sadie doesn't know what pre is?" Noah smirked.

Slowly pumping the boy now, Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Pre?"

"Pre-cum." Noah continued. "Means you're doing a good job, sis… But yeah, I-I'm kinda close… I didn't get to _relieve _myself this morning. It's kinda creepy doing it around a monkey, ya know?"

Nodding despite not knowing, the older girl returned to her faster pace. With that, Noah shut right up and gasped a little moan. As she improved her skills, Sadie's handjob was starting to feel amazing. Pressing her thumb into the shaft had a surprising effect, causing Noah to grunt and thrust forward slightly. Sadie smiled and kept pressing down, bending his cock to the side as she stroked away at a faster pace that seemed to be sexually torturing the younger boy. His young cuteness returned now, seeing the boy softening up despite being almost completely naked and sexier than ever.

Starting to thrust forwards, fucking his big sister's palm, Noah's grunts became a louder. Really getting into the shock handjob from his older sister while casting a cocky grin at the girl.

"Sades… your gonna have to suck me to _finish_ me off. I'm about to nut, and we don't want to let it on the floor for the cleaner to _tell _Mom and Dad, do you?" Noah said, his voice slightly cockier. "I doubt they would want to know why my cum is on the floor I'm sharing with my sis…"

Blushing like a wildfire, Sadie's lips fell open. Not to suck him, but more in shock.

The older of her little brothers, just asked her to suck off.

Jerking him off was one thing but to suck the boy was a completely different matter. Not one she really minded the thought of, however, and would have leaned in to do had the bedroom door not gotten a knock.

"Noah! Sadie! Mom wants you!" Dudley called out, through the door.

Noah groaned loudly from the sound of their little brother's voice, a groan that turned into a whine as Sadie dropped his cock from her hand.

"Wa-wait, finish me off real quick!" His soft almost whispered begging fell on deaf ears. "Sadie!"

Having instantly dropped the sexy cock, Sadie shot up to her feet like nothing had even happened leaving Noah to tuck his completely denied cock away. She blushed her knee-length shirt flat and looked to the bedroom door. "Coming Dudley!"

"_I should be cumming, not him_!" Noah muttered, groaning as his cock throbbed and begged him to let it finish.

Muttering in annoyance, Noah slipped his throbbing, pre-cum leaking cock into his boxer briefs and grabbed a pair of sweats from his bag and slipped them on along with a wife beater. Last thing he wanted was for anyone to question why he was in his underwear when sharing a room with his older sister. He was already going to be struggling with having to use the waistband of his sweats to hold his cock while waiting for the on-edge cock to soften enough that it wouldn't get _noticed_.

Sadie almost looked a little disappointed when she saw Noah dressed again.

They exited the shared bedroom a moment later, walking through a short hallway into the rest of their weekend beach house. It was a beautiful place now they had the time to actually look at it; A pretty mix of white and blue marble with perfectly polished oak wood, wooden beams running up one wall as a nice decoration. The house had a nice beach theme that the three kids loved, especially since it had floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the beach down below. Even a fancy wooden balcony that had a set of stairs leading down to the beach. On one side they even had the liberty of a small spa.

It was the perfect backdrop to the incestual secret, Noah and Sadie were now sharing.

The brother and sister entered a large living room that had a big L-shaped couch.

Sadie nudged her brother, "Small couch… _right_."

Nodding and wishing they could get back to their room, so his sister could _finish _him off, Noah headed for the not-so-small couch.

They suddenly had a bowl of popcorn pushed into Noah's arms, with both looking up to see their father holding up a movie with a broad grin. Their dirty time in their room was interrupted for _movie night_. A family event they had expected to be left back home, but had somehow followed them to this holiday.

It was about half an hour into the movie when finally both parents nodded off to sleep, now napping in arm chairs on one side of the room. This left Dudley and his green monkey laying on the long piece of the couch, while his older brother and sister were sitting comfortably under a heavy grey blanket on the other part. Sadie was leaning into Noah, their dark hair tangling together as they giggled at the movie. Laughing at the antics of the wannabe rapper Sal and his attempts at flirting with his crush, Gina. A character that was heavily confusing poor Mikey the Monkey, as he looked back and forth between Sal and Noah, wondering why his owner and friend couldn't see the similarities between the two boys.

Instead he seemed to shrug it off and focus more on the movie, then the odd antics of his siblings.

Luckily for the pair, Dudley wasn't suspicious. The boy knowing his siblings had gotten closer since the Hidden Temple when both of them had nearly died to protect each other and him at differing stages. With Noah and Sadie often falling asleep, side by side during the more boring movies. Dudley however was unaware that this time they were anything _but_ falling asleep. Sadie's hand was in Noah's pants slowly beating the boy's sexy six-inch cock, teasing him under their blanket. Every now and then she would squeeze his shaft and Noah would be forced to grunt. While he knew that he was being a little selfish for not pleasuring her back, Noah couldn't help it. The enjoyment of his sister working his cock was just too much for the teenager. He just hoped that he would get his chance to play with and explore her body, before the weekend was over.

"Ngh, you're gonna make me cum, Sadie. Gonna get down there and swallow it or make my undies a mess?" Noah smirked, his heavy cock throbbing.

Sadie simply smirked as she leaned over to whisper purr in his ear. "Oh can't hold it, _little _brother, until we are in bed together…"

"I can shoot more than _once, _sis," Noah purred back, his voice just as soft. Neither wanting Dudley to hear what they were saying.

"Uh huh… _convince me_." Running her tongue around her brother's earlobe, Sadie smirked.

Grinning at his sister's sexualised flirting, Noah continued playing along to see how far he could take it. "You are _sooo _lucky Mikey and Dudley are here… and that our clothes are on… Heck… I felt like eating you out when you bent over earlier, or just going for it and banging your _hot_ ass."

Suddenly blushing, without answering Sadie ducked under the blanket. Not that Noah minded; It was just a moment later he felt her lips wrap around the head of his cock. She started to bob up and down along the thick length, taking it into her throat and not stopping until it hit the back. She hummed around the cock, sucking on it hard and fast in an effort to make her little brother shoot a load in her mouth. She wanted to taste every drop Noah could shoot, milking the boy dry if things got good enough. Up above, Sadie could hear his hot moans while trying to be quiet. His hand was on the back of her head, pushing the older girl down to deepthroat his six-inch cock.

Sadie blushed brighter, hearing Noah mutter to her quietly demanding she suck his dick. Pulling off, she whispered: "Cum in my throat little brother,"

Almost instantly his hot, sticky cum was firing into her mouth. Her tongue teasingly attacked the throbbing head, making him shoot harder and fill her up to the brim. Almost overflowing as the boy had been edged for so long.

"Ngh… _sw-swallow it!_" Noah moaned, emptying a large load in his big sister who gagged but managed to gulp it down.

Just to push things a little further, Saide didn't pull off after swallowing his load of hot cum. Instead bobbing along the thickness slowly, tracing her tongue all over its girth. Teasing the ridge, flicking against the slit and trying hard to milk the boy of everything he had. Smirking a little when his fingers played with her hair, Saide deepthroated him and licked the cum from his shaft.

Noah shuddered softly, bucking up into her mouth when the girl was swallowing his dick. Their moans were soft, but threatening to get some attention from Dudley. Quickly Noah grabbed the TV remote and turned the volume up a little to hide them, able to release a little louder moan when Sadie pulled off and took his nuts into her mouth. Slobbering on the sack and sucking hard, worshiping every part of his cock.

Luckily for the older pair, Sadie was able to pull out from under the blanket and managed to keep up the normality of their close sibling relationship for Dudley, when he looked over.

Leaning into her ear, the young boy whispered. "Did you swallow my cum, Sadie?"

A smirk crossed his face as he leaned back against the couch, when he saw the blush on his older sister's face. The boy knew that a load of his cum was traveling inside of her. He just hoped it wouldn't be the only load of his that would work its way inside of her this weekend. With the movie finished and their family asleep, Noah and Sadie had returned to their bedroom and had quickly allowed their lustful desire to run wild, leading them into a heated grinding make out session in their shared bed.

Noah's hands were gentle and slow as they caressed the half naked body grinding against his, following the curves of his big sister's body. Touching the older girl's hips and tracing down the sides with just the tips of his fingers. She was so smooth and curvy that the boy moaned and sucked away at her neck, running his teeth against her olive flesh and thrusting his cock against her. Feeling over every inch of Sadie's body underneath her knee-length button up, teasingly riding up her flawless body but pulling back down before touching her breasts.

Despite Sadie loving the way he touched her, she was hating that Noah denied her breasts his touch.

"Noah…" The girl moaned, taking him by the wrist and guiding his hands up to her breasts. So round and firm that he instantly gave both a squeeze. "Don't think you can avoid these."

"Oh don't worry Sades, they won't be ignored but I wouldn't be a _good _little brother if I didn't worship all of your sexy bod…" Noah purred in response. At the same time caressing his own sister's firm breasts, rolling them around while also brushing against the nipples with both thumbs.

Feeling Noah's boxers covered cock grinding against her sensitive pussy, also only covered in the _thin _fabric of her panties, had Sadie moaning, made worse by the boy's tongue and lips attacking her neck with eagerness. Like a horny little rabbit even after blowing a load not even ten minutes ago Noah was nipping at her neck and humping away as if they were already going at it. But really all the boy was doing was working her breasts while teasing Sadie to no end. Licking teasingly along Sadie's collarbone, Noah gave her nipples a little pinch. Loving that Sadie gasped loudly, Noah slipped his hands around her waist to pull his sister closer.

The hands moved lower down her body and grabbed Sadie's ass, thrusting up against his sister. They moaned in unison but Sadie was after her own satisfaction for a while. Once more moving Noah's hands back to her breasts only this time not underneath the shirt and with a smirk on his handsome face.

"You know… if this pesky shirt wasn't in the way, your little brother would be able to worship you more…" Noah teased, with a slight smirk, playing with the fabric.

Sadie rolled her eyes and rolled on top of Noah, pressing her pussy down onto the boy's cock. Grinding her hips for a change and encouraging him to caress her breasts a little more, with the boy pinching the small nipples through her button up. With a soft girly moan she leaned down then pressed their lips together in a surprise kiss. While not their first kiss, it was still strange for the siblings. Noah simply leaned into the kiss, pressing hard against the girl's lips and running his tongue against them asking for entrance that didn't take long to be granted.

The girl just hoped that the shock of how talented Noah's mouth was would die down eventually.


End file.
